Losing The Only Girl he loved
by Risikia
Summary: Tears escaped from Gordo’s eyes and he wept, he wept for the girl he loved, he took her life. How would he be able to go on, how would her parents forgive him? He deserved death, he was in shock, and his life would never be the same.


**Losing The Only Girl He Ever Loved**

Summary: It's been two years since Lizzie and Gordo have been going out, when Lizzie and Gordo get in a car accident one survives and the other doesn't what will happen? Based on a Lurlene McDaniel book

**Chapter 1: Cars and Boys**

It was a cold, winter, and snowy night, the moon cast blue beams over everywhere, and there was heavy snow falling causing everything to whiteout. Lizzie McGuire and David Gordon were driving home from a Christmas Dance, they were heading to a hotel because it was cold and the roads were slippery. A rush of wind brought a piece of ice and it cracked the windshield of the car, Gordo lost control of the car and went off the side of the road, Gordo and Lizzie blacked out.

Sirens and lights flashed all over the accident, Gordo was lying in the snow, with blood running down his face. He was shivering and looking for the women he loved. Paramedics raced over to Gordo and asked what happened.

"Hello my name is Brandon, I'm a paramedic and I'm here to help you, may I ask what you remember what happened and your name?"

"My name is David Gordon and a piece of ice cracked my windshield of me car and I panicked and Lizzie- WAIT WHERE'S LIZZIE?"

"Calm down David, other paramedics are taking care of her, she's ok" Brandon reassured.

"Where's Lizzie?" Gordo insisted."

"Calm down, your in shock, does anything hurt?"

Gordo pointed to his head and shivered. "Ok we need to get this one to the hospital, and get an IV started."

Gordo was placed on a stretcher and carried to the ambulance. He saw a twisted body and a screamed filled his ears, he passed out. Gordo arrived at Mercy Hospital a hundred miles from his home.

"David Gordon, how are you my name is Dr. Price and we need to get stitches in your head, does anything else hurt?"

"No it's just my head, but can I get unstrapped from this board, it's a pain in the neck."

"It's just a precaution, but yes you can, after you get stitches we need to give you a CT scan just to make sure that there was no brain injury."

Gordo was wheeled down to Radiology to get a CT scan; he was worried about Lizzie and couldn't get the image out of his head where the twisted body was lying on the ground. Thoughts ran through his head like a fire out of control. His head hurt from thinking, he wanted Lizzie there with him, and for the first time in his life he was scared.

After Gordo was done with his CT scan Gordo said "where's Lizzie, where is she I need to see her."

"Do not worry about her she's fine." Gordo had a feeling that she wasn't fine, was it the body lying on the ground? Or was it the feeling that everyone was lying to him?

"Why shouldn't I worry, she's the girl that I have loved all my life, we were in an accident and it's all my fault and your telling me to calm down. You're acting like she's dead."

Gordo's parents arrived just as Gordo got out of his CT scan, they looked pale with shock. Was this happening to their son? If it was there son, why couldn't they take his place? They would give anything to do that for him.

"Gordo, are you ok?" Gordo's mom asked; she felt stupid afterward, the police said that he had been in a bad accident; they couldn't believe that it was their son. It was all a bad dream, everyone would wake up happy, Lizzie and Gordo would be ok and life would go on as usual. Or would it?

Gordo was lying on his bed looking up and saw nothing but bright lights and tiles, he was waiting to hear word about Lizzie and see his parents, but more than anything he wanted Lizzie; _his Lizzie._

"Mom, Dad?" asked Gordo weakly. "What's going on? How's Lizzie?" asked Gordo still thinking about the girl he loved.

"Gordo, rest, don't talk you need to get strength so you can come home, we were so worried when the police showed up" said Gordo's mom wiping a tear from her eye.

"Mom I'm ok, I want to know a few things; where's Lizzie, nobody will tell me about her, and I want to see her. Second of all…" Gordo was cut off by his dad "Gordo, you have been in a car accident, Lizzie is fine." Gordo's dad was lying, Lizzie wasn't all right….

Gordo's parents knew they had to tell them the truth about Lizzie, she had died at the scene, and it would be too much for him to know that the only girl he ever loved was dead. They weren't mad at him; they knew it was an accident. They had to tell him, it wouldn't be fair to him.

"Gordo, I'm sorry we have been lying to you, I'm going to bring shocking news," said Gordo's dad.

"GordoLizzieisdeadshediedatthescene" said Gordo's mom, stopping to catch a breath.

"What, what happened, she's-she's dead. She can't be dead, life isn't fair, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?" said Gordo breaking down. Why couldn't it have been him?

Lizzie was dead, she was gone, and there was nothing that Gordo could do. He loved her so much, why did she die? Why couldn't it be him?

"Gordo we're so sorry, I wish we could do something for you.

"I'm just so shocked."

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you. Lizzie was carrying my child; she wasn't even a month a long…"


End file.
